The invention relates to a device for mixing at least two materials, especially substances ranging from fluid to pasty.
In particular, when components that react chemically with each other—especially a base material and a curing agent for adhesives—are to be mixed together in proper proportions, mixing devices, especially dynamic ones, are used.